


Sex Education

by DrowningDreamsForever



Series: Nursing Student AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Nursing Student Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor has a Yuuri Fetish, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningDreamsForever/pseuds/DrowningDreamsForever
Summary: “Condoms, Victor.”“Of course! You’re so responsible, Nurse Yuuri.”“That, or I have all symptoms and prognoses of every bacterial and viral STIs known to humankind memorized.”“Sexy.”“Only if you like infertility and genital warts.”Or: Yuuri's a nursing student who's about to have sex with his boyfriend for the first time. He can't help but letting some of his sex education slip through his own experience.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Nursing Student AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077926
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167





	Sex Education

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while studying for my nursing exam on Sexuality and Gender Identity, so all of the things Yuuri talks about are factual (according to what I'm taught).

Throughout their relationship, they’ve done mildly sexual things, ranging from grinding over clothes to a couple of handjobs.

But Yuuri was desperate to go all the way. He’s spent the past two years fantasizing about Victor, and so far, every single part of his expectations have been surpassed. And Yuuri’s confident that Victor can  _ wreck  _ him in bed.

As soon as Victor opened the door to his apartment, Yuuri pressed him against the door, impatiently kissing him.

Victor made a noise of surprise before firmly grasping the underneath of Yuuri’s thigh, encouraging Yuuri to loop his legs around Victor.

Yuuri threw his legs around Victor’s hips, grinding firmly against Victor’s jeans as he felt Victor harden.

Victor’s hands settled underneath Yuuri’s butt, supporting him from underneath. He breathlessly broke away from the kiss and carried Yuuri over to his bedroom.

Yuuri huffed when he was deposited onto the bed, Victor already taking off his shirt. In turn, Yuuri shoved off his jeans, “Come here, Victor.”

Victor’s eyes widened, his breath hitching, “Call me Vitya.”

“Vitya?”

“It’s a Russian diminutive for my name. Kinda like a nickname,” Victor whispered as he leaned over Yuuri on the bed.

Yuuri grinned, running his hands over the back of Victor’s head, “I like that.  _ Vitya. _ ” he whispered into Victor's ear, drawing out a long moan from the man.

Victor ran his hands underneath Yuuri’s shirt, warm hands tracing the lines of his pectorals. Suddenly, Yuuri’s glasses were smushed against his face as Victor attempted to take off Yuuri’s shirt.

Yuuri chuckled as he removed his glasses, placing it on the nightstand.

Victor’s hands began their journey again, flicking across his nipples and tracing where Yuuri’s hipbones jutted out.

Yuuri’s breath hitched as Victor palmed Yuuri’s erection over his briefs, tilting his hips upward to receive more friction, “Ahh, Vitya!”

Victor groaned in appreciation, only pulling away to quickly discard his shirt off the side of the bed, “You’re gorgeous, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blinked up at Victor, his face slightly blurry but still just as handsome, “Not as beautiful as you.”

Victor pressed a gentle kiss against Yuuri’s lips, his tongue swiping against Yuuri’s bottom lip. 

Yuuri pushed down both of their underwear, both of their legs wiggling to kick their boxers away. He moaned into Victor’s mouth, reaching down to stroke Victor’s dick slowly.

Victor groaned into their joined mouths, the vibrations going straight to Yuuri’s aroused dick.

“Condoms, Victor,” Yuuri pulled away, his hands burrowing into Victor’s soft locks as Victor softly gnawed at his neck.

Victor pulled back to admire the emerging bruise, “Of course! You’re so responsible, Nurse Yuuri,” he stood up, reaching into his back pocket of his jeans on the floor to retrieve the condom out of his wallet.

“That, or I have all symptoms and prognoses of every bacterial and viral STIs known to humankind memorized,” Yuuri propped himself on his elbows to be able to watch Victor.

“Sexy,” Victor purred as he gently opened the packet. He turned to face Yuuri, a flicker of concern masking his features.

“Only if you like infertility and genital warts,” Yuuri didn’t even realize he was biting his lower lip until Victor thumbed at his lips with his thumb.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?”

“It’s probably nothing,” Yuuri muttered, “It might just be my paranoia.”

“Well, sex is a pretty serious thing. Nothing is too little to worry about,” Victor’s fingers stroked Yuuri’s cheek, and he couldn’t help himself from leaning into the slightly calloused skin.

“Uh, it’s just that,” Yuuri started uncertainly, his eyes flickering back at the condom, “In my health and wellness class, we learned that it’s not smart to keep your condoms in your wallet if you usually carry your wallet in your pocket. The heat from your body temperature degrades it, making it more likely to break.”

Victor placed a soft, reassuring kiss on Yuuri’s lips, “I’m so thankful I’m dating you. So intelligent and knowledgeable.”

Yuuri flushed, his voice coming out in a stutter, “Every nursing student knows that.”

“Yes, but are they able to apply that knowledge when they’re hard and horny?” Victor whispered. He pulled away from Yuuri once again, throwing the condom in the trash can, “Better be safe than sorry, right, Yuuri?”

“Wait! I wasn’t implying that we should throw it away!” Yuuri protested.  _ Maybe I’m cursed to forever be a virgin. Even something such meager as the quality of a condom is worrying me. _

Victor shook his head, “If there’s even a chance it wasn’t safe, I’m not going to take it. And besides, I picked up a bunch from the health center. They’re in my backpack,” he returns with about a dozen brightly packaged condoms with the university’s logo on it.

Yuuri smiled, his anxiety slowly quietting to the back of his brain, “I didn’t even know they had free condoms in the health center.”

“Neither did I, but Chris told me.”

“He must be a frequent visitor there.”

Victor gave a nonchalant shrug, “He thinks the intern that works at the front desk is cute,” he paused as he shifted back onto the bed, “but I would argue that there’s a certain Japanese nursing student who is  _ much _ cuter.”

Victor does not hesitate as he pressed his lips against Yuuri’s once again.

Yuuri moaned into his mouth as Victor pins both his wrists to the mattress and grinds their naked erections into each other's bodies. He arches his back under Victor in attempts to grind up into them.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Victor groans and reaches down between the two of them to cup Yuuri’s testicles, massaging them between his deft fingers.

Yuuri spasms as Victor’s hand rotates to draw a firm, slow stroke up his cock. Yuuri’s toes involuntarily curl into the sheets as he feels his entire reaction to Victor’s touch. He could feel his foreskin rolling up and down accompanied with a slight clicking noise.

“Condoms,” Yuuri gasps out, the logic from his frontal cortex still kicking up through the haze of pleasure.

Victor makes a noise of agreement as he opens two packets. He hands one to Yuuri, his gaze heated, “Could you put it on me, darling?”

Yuuri bit his lip and nodded, taking the lubed condom from his boyfriend’s fingers. He closed his eyes, trying to recall the integral steps of applying a condom correctly. He pinches the tip of the condom above Victor’s hardness, slowly rolling the latex down the rest of his length. Just to be a tease, Yuuri continues to stroke Victor.

Victor’s breath came out unevenly as he pushed Yuuri’s back firmly against the mattress, “Now, it’s my turn.”

Yuuri squirms as Victor puts another condom on him, his movements confident and loving.

Victor draws back to quickly grab a bottle of water-based lube on his dresser, “Yuuri, may I prep you?” he gestures to between Yuuri’s legs.

Yuuri’s mouth suddenly runs dry. He’s hard, horny, and witnessing an utter  _ god  _ naked in front of him, yet he can still feel tiny insecurities bubble up to the surface of his thoughts.

Victor’s expression softens as he intakes Yuuri’s hesitations, leaning forward stroke the slight eye bags on Yuuri’s face, developed from sleepless nights in the library, “We don’t have to go all the way. I’m happy just being with you.”

“No!” Yuuri blurted out, “No, it’s not that! I want to have sex with you.  _ Badly.  _ Since like before we even met. It’s just, uh, I don’t have much experience,” Yuuri’s voice trailed off as he reached the end of the sentence.

Victor’s hands wandered down Yuuri’s sides, stopping to rest at his hips, “If you’re ready, then I hope you’d be willing to build experience with me.”

How did Yuuri get so lucky? 

“I’m ready. Just go slow, please,” Yuuri adjusted his legs and lower back so that Victor had better access.

“Of course, let me know if it’s too much,” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri tipped his head backwards, coaxing his sphincter muscles to relax as Victor’s lubed finger gently pressed to his first finger joint. He lets out a shuddered gasp as Victor’s fingers continue to delve into him, pressing in more firmly.

It’s a foreign feeling to Yuuri, to feel full and warm, and so turned on that his erection continues to dribble fluid from the tip.

Victor’s mouth slowly moved against Yuuri’s, the atmosphere lax and unhurried as he slowly opened up Yuuri further. 

The pressure was unfamiliar, but not entirely unpleasurable. Yuuri just wasn’t used to things entering where he was more familiar with things  _ exiting.  _

They continue with that rhythm for a couple more minutes, Yuuri let out tiny breaths into Victor’s mouth as Victor’s finger slid slowly in and out.

When Victor curls his finger, Yuuri involuntarily breaks their kiss to arch even further back, his vision going white as his eyes flutter shut.

“Fuck, Yuuri. The noises you make are so beautiful, I could cum just from your voice,” Victor groaned into his ear. Victor continued to uncurl and curl his finger at a faster pace, drawing out soft expletives and whimpers from Yuuri.

Victor presses a kiss into the crease of Yuuri’s hip before placing a firm bite on the dip of his skin. Then, without any warning, Victor takes the tip of Yuuri’s dick into his mouth.

“Victor, Victor, Victor,” Yuuri frantically chants as his head rocks side to side on the pillow, “Please, nghh-”

Yuuri’s begging is cut short as Victor languidly pushes a second lubed finger in, both of the twin digits curling in an unbothered fashion to brush against Yuuri’s prostate.

Yuuri curled inwards from the onslaught of pleasure, feeling overwhelmed as the pleasure synapses through his body and infiltrates every visceral organ in his body.

It takes another few minutes of Victor’s doting before he has Yuuri comfortably stretched with three fingers. Yuuri continues to grind his hips back and forth, attempting to find the angle where Victor can ram against his prostate and slide deeper.

“Nhhh, _Victor_ ,” Yuuri choked out as Victor’ mouth slid deeper down Yuuri’s penis.

Victor drew back, his pupils blown big and spit smearing his lips and chin, “Are you ready, darling?”

“Not yet. I want to blow you too,” Yuuri threw a leg over Victor’s hip, flipping them so that Yuuri was on top, straddling Victor’s hips.

Victor clutched Yuuri’s hips, his breath coming in shaky, “Fuck, Yuuri.”

Yuuri grasped Victor’s erection in his hand, letting his thumb massage the tip, “I’ve never done this before.”

Victor gasped at the ministrations with his eyes half-lidded, “You’ll be perfect, darling.”

“This might suck.”

…

Yuuri didn’t realize what a terrible play on words it was until he noticed Victor’s uncharacteristic silence. He ripped his gaze away from the red tip he was focused on to see Victor’s cheeky smile.

They both burst into a fit of quiet chuckles and Yuuri could faintly feel Victor propping himself up to kiss Yuuri’s forehead.

After Yuuri calmed down, he gently circled his hand around the base of Victor’s penis again. Reminding himself to take breaths through his nose, he took the tip into his mouth. 

It was a bit strange over the latex, but Yuuri didn’t want to risk anything until they both got tested. 

Above him, Victor exhales softly. His pale hand reached down to cup Yuuri’s jaw like he does when he kisses him.

Yuuri begins his descent slowly (because the last thing he wants is to choke and throw-up on Victor’s dick). He exhales through his nose, feeling an ache start to form in his jaw from holding it so wide.

Yuuri draws back, moving his hand in motion with his mouth. He begins to develop a steady rhythm, inspired by Victor’s moans and whimpers reverberating around the room.

“Ahh, Yuuri, fuck!”

Yuuri became a bit overzealous and encouraged by Victor’s moans, taking Victor deeper than he had previously. Instantly, his throat constricted and Yuuri let out a quick gagging noise before quickly easing up.

“Careful, darling,” Victor’s voice sounds strained before it cuts off into another moan, “Oh Yuuri, that’s—that feels so good.”

Yuuri sucks hard on the tip, letting his tongue trace the circumference of Victor’s dick. His other hand is resting on Victor’s lower abdomen where he could feel Victor involuntarily tensing.

“Ah! Yuuri, I’m not going to last longer,” Victor moaned, his head tossed back and eyes screwed shut.

Yuuri released Victor’s cock, mostly because he wanted to feel Victor come in his ass.

Victor’s eyes shot open, and he gave Yuuri a sultry grin, “You sucked.”

Yuuri felt a flash of anxiety course through his body.

“You sucked me so  _ fucking  _ good, Yuuri. I almost came in under a minute,” Victor rolled them over so that he was perched over Yuuri.

Yuuri let out a breathy laugh as he understood what Victor was telling him. He threaded his hand through Victor’s silky hair and brought their lips together to trade heated kisses. 

Victor groaned into their kiss, his teeth gently tugging on Yuuri’s bottom lip. He pulled back, his eyes swirling with an unvoiced question.

Yuuri chuckled, proud that there relationship was built on such a high foundation of trust and familiarity, “Yes, Vitya. Fuck me, please.”

Victor planted a quick kiss on Yuuri’s forehead then took himself in his hand to line him up with Yuuri.

As Victor pushed in, Yuuri couldn’t help the grunt of discomfort pass his lips. Victor was undoubtedly thicker than three fingers, making Yuuri stretch in an unfamiliar fashion.

Victor instantly paused, his hand brushing back Yuuri’s bangs, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Yuuri gasped, reaching out to loop his arms loosely around Victor’s neck, “Just go slow.”

The next moments are intimate, with Victor gently rocking more and more of himself into Yuuri as they made out, tongues brushing against each other. 

Yuuri panted into the shared air between their mouths, the tension from his body starting to dissipate as his body became accustomed to the stretch of  _ Victor _ .

Finally, Victor settles down as most of his length is in Yuuri. Both of them take a few moments of silence to take in the moment, the intimacy. Their bodies are looped around each other, almost as if they used to be wax and were melted from the heat into each other. 

“Victor, please,” Yuuri whimpers, shifting his hips back onto Victor’s erection.

“Anything for you,” Victor promises as his hips start to rock back and forth into Yuuri, settling for a constant pace.

Yuuri lets out a startlingly loud moan as Victor buries himself deeper and rotates his hips, effectively brushing against Yuuri’s prostate, “ _ That,  _ do that again. Unhh- but harder.”

Victor obeys Yuuri’s demands and grinds the tip of his erection into his boyfriend, listening to how their sweet cries of pleasure harmonize together.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open, and for a second he’s disorientated, because everything seems out of focus and blurry, as if all colors were blurring together.  _ But no.  _ Victor is just fucking every rational sense out of his body so he can only focus on the pleasure emanating from his pelvis.

Victor fucks him at the same pace, but harder, making Yuuri babble in incoherent Japanese. Yuuri buries his hands into the pillow behind his head, his nails clawing at the silk fabric leaving tearing noises.  _ Better ripped fabric then ripping out chunks of Victor’s hair. _

Victor throatily moans, curling his head into Yuuri’s shoulder. He suddenly halts his hip movements, opting to instead focus on kissing Yuuri deeply.

“Why’d you stop?” Yuuri complained breathlessly.

“I’m close,” Victor moans, “So close, but I want you to cum before me.”

“Ah, I’m close too, just keep moving.”

That’s all the permission Victor needs as he resumes his movements, his thrusts a bit more shallow than previously, but just as devastating.

Yuuri feels a familiar bubbling building in his lower abdomen as he starts to climb towards his orgasm, “Vitya, I’m so close, I just need-”

Victor jerks Yuuri’s erection rapidly in a lubed hand, his thumb running along the vein on the underside of his dick.

Everything in Yuuri’s body tightens, his muscles around Victor’s length, his abdominals contract and make Yuuri curlwards, even his fingers curl into fists.

“I love you, Victor,” Yuuri gasps as he feels a few more soft grinds finally tips him over.

Yuuri felt the tension and pressure from his body release like a dam as he spasmed in Victor’s arms. His back arched  _ obscenely _ while his legs seem to involuntarily shake. His dick twitched in Victor’s firm grasp as it sputtered into the condom.

“I love you,” Victor groaned as his hips jutted erratically, “so much.”

Yuuri runs one hand to Victor’s cheek, “Vitya, come for me.”

It’s a life changing experience to watch as Victor orgasms, groaning into Yuuri’s lips as he sloppily kisses them. Victor’s weight slowly becomes heavier on top of Yuuri as he succumbed to the intensity of his orgasm.

Yuuri can feel Victor pulsing against his prostate, causing Yuuri to let out a few hitched breaths.

Yuuri separated their lips to pant, feeling thoroughly out of breath and satisfied from both of their releases. His fingers ran up and down the length of Victor’s sweaty back, letting his nails catch on some of his skin.

Victor props himself up on his elbow so that he’s able to gaze into Yuuri’s eyes, “I hope that was as good for you as it was for me.”

Yuuri kissed the corner of Victor’s mouth, “Victor, that was perfect. I couldn’t have imagined it better.”

They spent fifteen minutes in bed together, still leaving soft, loving kisses on each other’s skin and laughing quietly at nothing.

Yuuri stretched, his head rolling to the side, “Okay, Victor, now we have to pee.”

“Like, together?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “Only if you’re into that.”

Victor laughed and buried his face into Yuuri’s shoulder, “Of course I’d be into that. I have a  _ Yuuri  _ fetish.”

Yuuri snorted at Victor antics, rolling them over so that Yuuri was on top, “If we don’t pee, we might get a UTI.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always remember:  
> -Use water based lube with condoms because oil based lubes will break them down  
> -Pee after sex: especially if you are a person with a vagina because your urethra is shorter and bacteria can travel and give you a UTI  
> -Condoms and dental dams for oral sex!! STIs and STDs can still be spread orally  
> -When putting on a condom, make sure that there is space at the tip for the semen (Improper placement of condoms are the leading reason condoms break)  
> -Don't store condoms in your wallet because the heat degrades it  
> -Use different condoms for anal and vaginal sex  
> -Don't double layer condoms, the friction will cause them to break  
> -Consent is sexy


End file.
